1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-forgery methods, and means for preventing and detecting forgery. More specifically, the invention is directed to using a pattern to prevent and detect forgery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the field of anti-forgery technology, printing, heat-sensing, fluorescent, and laser devices are employed, among others. But these devices have two drawbacks: 1) The fabrication method is too simple and, therefore, is likely to be counterfeited. 2) The validation method is too simple, usually relying on human eyesight. These technologies have shown their inherent drawbacks when used in forgery prevention measures for ordinary products, and they are difficult to use on certificates and bills.
For example, laser forgery prevention markers are made through photography and printing technology, which is a fatal drawback. Not only are all markers made by the same equipment in those processes completely the same, but the same markers can also be made by different equipment using those same processes. Therefore, the reliability of their protection and their security can not be guaranteed.
The present invention provides anti-forgery method and means. Anti-forgery products made in accordance with the present invention are not easily counterfeited.
After a long period of studying the problem, the inventor found that if holes or pits are made on a solid material and the size of these holes or pits is small enough, human eyes will not identify the individual micro-holes or pits. Thus, only a macro-image formed by the pattern of the micro-holes or pits will be seen within such a pattern. However, the distribution of the micro-holes or pits within such a pattern contains unique information. Specifically, the information present in the distribution of the micro-holes or pits within such a pattern is detectably different for different distributions of the holes.
The distribution of the micro-holes or pits within the pattern is out of control or difficult to control during fabrication of micro-holes or pits produced in accordance with the present invention. Therefore the distribution is unique and can not be reproduced, that is, if the distribution produced when the pattern is produced is uncontrollable, or difficult to control, there will be no two anti-forgery markers made that are the same. More important, the patterns made in accordance with the present invention can not be reproduced or copied by other technologies, such as photography or printing.
Furthermore, this anti-forgery means and method is one that can be applied to the field of anti-forgery protection of certificates and bills. And, when it is, high reliability and security can be guaranteed.